Tales of Disney
by brittalcroftfan
Summary: Flynn has left for the pilgrimage, but has not return. So now, Yuri and Estelle had to to find him again. They arrive at the town where they say the requirement for finding Flynn in the core of the town is the keys. So it's up to Yuri and Estelle to find the keys while saving the Disney worlds at the same time.


p style="text-align: center;"[Disney Interactive]/p  
p style="text-align: center;"[Namco]/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em[One day, the sun shown brightly down on Yuri. As he open his eyes, he look around, and saw that everything is fine. As he went back to bed, Repede, his dog, lick his face]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strongbr /Jeeze, Repede, I'm already awake. Thanks, though. em[he then stretch his back]/em Let me see if I can help with something. em[he went downstairs]/em Hey, mom. Is there anything you want me to do?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri's Mom/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, morning, son. I want you to deliver this to Estelle. em[hands Yuri the bag filled with a treat]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, sure. em[to himself]/em I'm gonna have to put up with Tweedle A and Tweedle B./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em[he arrives at Estelle's manor]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Gotta to make sure there's no guards. em[looks around]/em Okay, good. em[knocks on the door]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGuard/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Halt! Who goes there?!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Relax, it's just me./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGuard/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"That's no excuse! em[attacks him]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strongbr /Tough guy, huh?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFlynn/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wait! Stop! He's my friend./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGuard/strongbr /He is? em[looks at Yuri]/em Okay. I'll let you go this time. em[went back to his post]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFlynn/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"What are you doing here, Yuri?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em[hands Flynn the bag]/em This bag is for the princess./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFlynn/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thanks. I'll make sure to take it to the princess. em[went inside]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em[walks back home. Then, he heard a shout]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAnnouncer/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Flynn is going to town to do some pilgrimage!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just like always, huh? em[he went home, and slept into bed]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em[A few days, and everybody went about with their own normal lives. Then, Yuri hears a knock on the door, and opens the door. There, in front of him is Estelle, who is in her adventure/battle outfit]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEstelle/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm very worried about Flynn again. I'm going to find him. Are you with me?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYuri/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well, um... ...Sure./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEstelle/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Good. Let's go./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em[they pack their stuff and head to the first town]/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
